


Kitty Cat Couple

by TokyoTeddyWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CATS!!!!!, Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, Married Shance, Shiro is a cheesy boy, Slight OC but barely, so many cats, they adopt cats and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoTeddyWolf/pseuds/TokyoTeddyWolf
Summary: Lance and Shiro adopt some kittens :3





	Kitty Cat Couple

Lance had no idea how it had happened. One minute he was stepping into the adoption center for cats and the next he was on the floor of the nursery room, absolutely smothered in about a thousand wriggling, mewling, purring, fuzzy kittens of varying ages while his husband was busy parking the car.

Shiro walked in and abruptly made a high pitched squeal of endearment that you wouldn't think such a big, buff, serious and scarred man with a prosthetic arm could make.

"Oh my god, _Lance_! I was gone for not even _ten minutes_!" Shiro laughed as he pulled out his phone and rapidly took photos of his husband on the floor, flat on his back, absolutely covered in multicolored fluffballs.

Lance pouted and attempted to sit up, a tiny blue gray kitten chirping at him from her perch on his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, I know where you sleep." The Cuban male grumbled, though he rubbed a few kitten's ears affectionately, eyes soft with motherly love towards the adorable squeakers.

Shiro moved forward and settled down on the floor, a few more kittens mewing and clambering into his lap. The big man cooed and picked up several at a time, nuzzling into the silky fur adoringly. Lance smiled gently at the sight.

His husband had always been a sucker for cats, and after their last cat, Voltron, died a few months ago from cancer, he'd been inconsolable. So Lance had decided to get Shiro a new cat, and if he sort of missed the sound of tiny padding feet and quiet meows around the house, nobody had to know.

The blue eyed kitten on Lance's shoulder chirped again, and he scratched her neck affectionately.

"Who's a pretty girl?" He crooned as a tiny gray head butted into his cheek. A louder mew across from him had him looking down to see another, fluffier, solid black kitten perching on his knee, rearing up to bat at the blue kitten's tail.

"It seems that Blue really likes you, sir." The assistant nearby spoke up, smiling from her chair in the corner.

"Blue?" Shiro looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Nobody here is really creative with names, so most of us just call 'em like we see 'em. The one on your lap is Black, she and Blue are sisters. Never seen a closer knit pair of siblings than those two. Though Black's more Maine Coon mix and Blue's more Russian Blue mix. Black took after their Mum, Blue after the Dad. Genetics are strange." The brunette woman explained, pushing up her glasses and tucking a strand of red dyed hair away from the playful tuxedo kitten trying to nab it.

"She's beautiful." Lance muttered, now cradling the purring gray puffball in his arms and absently stroking just under Blue's chin while Black mewled for attention too, prompting Shiro to scoop her up from Lance's lap and lavish her in little rubs and tickles, which the kitten thoroughly enjoyed.

"Lance, we absolutely _have_ to take these two home!" Shiro declared, eyes sparkling with determination as Black attacked his face in cute kitty kisses.

"I can get their adoption forms for you whenever, just say the word." The assistant lady smiled, tuxedo kitten now draped around her neck. The other kittens were sprawled around, tired after playtime.

"Hon', I thought we were only supposed to get _one_ kitten?" Lance raised an eyebrow at his husband, only to get a big eyed puppy dog pout in return, quivering lip with watery eyes and all.

"But _Laaaance_!!! You heard the lady! Black and Blue are really close sisters! We can't just separate them!" Shiro whined pleadingly, holding up Black for emphasis.

Lance's eye twitched, a sign he was weakening. "We'd have to get more things, you know. It'd be kind of expensive..." he tried, but faltered when Blue mewed and nuzzled at his neck adorably.

Shiro dialed up the charm. "We have plenty of money! _Pleeeeeaaassee_ dear honey darling love of my heart?"

Lance snorted, laughing."Okay okay, we'll adopt them both, just stop with the ridiculous pet names. You're so _cheesy_! I thought _I_ was supposed to be the awful flirter in this relationship, not you!" He joked, Shiro giving him a beaming smile in return.

The assistant chuckled. "Alright, you two wait here while I go get the adoption forms." She said, standing up and setting the tuxedo kitten down as she breezed out of the room, leaving the two men to play with the kittens a little longer.

Soon enough they were walking out of the adoption center with a carrier holding two adorable little balls of fur. By the huge, happy grin on his spouse's face, Lance deemed this trip an overwhelming success in his book!

* * *

  
"Blue! No! Bad kitty, stop moving, you'll make it worse! _Shiro stop laughing and help me with her!_ " Lance wailed, attempting to pin down his rambunctious now-one-year-old cat with a cup of water stuck around her head.

His husband was currently laughing his ass off on the floor, red faced and wheezing while Blue stumbled and dashed around the living room, trying to whack the plastic cup off of her face. She'd just wanted a drink! Lance finally tackled the young Russian Blue mix to the ground, wresting the cup off with a ' _pop_!' and a splatter of water all over the floor, which Blue promptly began to roll around in delightedly. She was one of those weird water cats, as Lance had discovered the day after they'd brought the kittens home and gave them a bath.

Black watched from her perch up high on the bookcase, purring lightly and twitching her tail in amusement. The huge Main Coon mix was a giant puddle of calm black fluff nowadays, always choosing some sort of high surface to settle on to keep watch over her territory. _Like a lioness on Pride Rock,_ Lance had joked once.

Lance sighed in exasperation and scooped up his troublesome kitty. "Alright Beautiful, lets go get you dried off." He muttered, Blue chirping in response and licking at his face with a rough tongue. He laughed lightly and disappeared into the kitchen for a towel.

Black mrrowed and jumped down from her high place, padding over to Shiro to check and see if her human was still alive. She patted his red face with a cool paw, batting at the white forelock until he recovered enough to sweep her up and nuzzle at her fur, and she responded with a purr and more soft kitty kisses to his face, as was their tradition nowadays.

"Thanks for checking on me, Black. I'm good now." Shiro chuckled, smiling as Lance came back into the living room with a towel wrapped bundle of damp fur.

" _You_ were no freaking help at _all_ you jerk!" Lance declared dramatically, pointing at his husband. "I feel betrayed, will I _ever_ recover from this tragedy?!? I _trusted you_ to have my back, instead you laugh at my suffering! Oh the _indignity!_ " He continued his overly dramatic spiel, leaning back and moving his hand to press the back of it against his forehead like a damsel in distress. Blue meeped softly from her cocoon prison.

Shiro released a short laugh, sitting up fully to give his spouse a cheeky smirk. "It looked like you had everything under control already, dear." He said cheerfully, amused at Lance's dramatic nature. Black rumbled happily from her spot in his lap.

"Under control? Did that look even _remotely_ look like I had it under control?" Lance raised an eyebrow at his lover as he set Blue free and used the towel to mop up the rest of the water, though luckily the cup had only been a fourth or so full.

Shiro tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully, tickling Black's ears. "Well, no, but it was certainly entertaining."

He burst into more laughter at his spouse's indignant squawk and sputtered through a mouthful of wet towel as it smacked him in the face, sliding off to land on Black with a wet slopping noise, causing Black to yowl a complaint and wriggle out from under the heavy weight soaking her fur.

"You sir, are a _brat_. No wonder you're like, mentally seven." Lance stuck his tongue out at said brat, who was trying to coax Black back into his lap.

"Yes, but you love me!" Shiro sang as he managed to get his giant, fluffy monster of a cat back into his arms.

Lance sighed and gave his husband a fond smile. "Yeah... I really do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a follower special for my Tumblr! I recently reached 1000+ followers so I wrote this to celebrate!!!! :D


End file.
